


Drabble MCBENDER : Vespa - primeros encuentros ~

by Libia



Category: James Bond (Movies) RPF, Michael Fassbender with Pugs (Tumblr), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, mcbender - Fandom, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: Community: mcfassy, M/M, McBender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es un tipo agradable" penso James , despues de algunos comentarios y burlas sobre el rodaje de Band Of Brother ,hablaron sobre sus trabajos y propuestas, una cosa llevo a a la otra ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble MCBENDER : Vespa - primeros encuentros ~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestielHispano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/gifts).



> :) Es mi 1° Mcbender ~ hay tan pocos de fics de esta hermosa pareja que despues de traducir tantas entrevistas y un par de Artículos puedo asegurar que se AMAN , ya no es Bromance para mi , ellos se AMAN !! ~ hay mas pruebas , imagenes ,videos , Articulos en : cherickmcbender.tumblr.com ~

James : 

Ese día fue como cualquer otro es lo que diría James Mcavoy sonriendo de esa manera tan despreocupada , después admitiría contrariamente como si estuviera burlandose de esa manera que sólo James sabe hacer , "el único detalle es que ese día me entere que Michael no era americano" , alegaría en su defensa que todo el tiempo que lo vio en escena lo había escuchado con ese acento , pero honestamente la realidad es que estaba tan imbuido en su interpretación como para darse cuenta quien era quien en ese momento ,por eso cuando alguien grito su nombre en medio de la calle lo confundió con uno de esos fans locos, aunque en ese tiempo era consciente que sólo su familia lo conocía así que lo más probable es que fuera un loco que se había equivocado de sujeto , pero al escuchar un sonido dentro de la voz le pareció levemente familiar, había algo, un matiz conocido , entonces Michael grito : "¡Espera , espera , soy yo , soy Michael!",se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de "Band of Brother" y así cayo en cuenta que el chico que veia del otro extremo que intepretaba a un sargento o algo parecido , no era Americano era definitivamente por ese acento, Irlandes o aleman.

Michael :

Ni bien vio Michael a James en "Band of Brother" le sorprendió la energía que se desprendía de él , veía desde el otro lado del set como reía y hablaba animadamente con otros actores , le gusto de inmediato su espíritu , sería muy divertido ser su amigo es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a veces , sin embargo también había otros pensamientos, asuntos importantes sobre su carrera , sus cuentas , así que lo dejo pasar, pero ese día , en ese momento que reconoció su figura en medio de la calle , no permitiría que su oportunidad volviera a pasar ,lo único que aprendió de la vida en ese tiempo era que en la vida tenía que ser decidido , esa creencia le calo hasta los huesos , por eso espontáneamente le grito a un James que parecía entre asustado y sorprendido , debía reconocer que nunca había visto a una persona hacer tantos gestos a la vez, aunque claro , el como se debía ver con un casco tapándole la cara y en medio de la calle , era normal que James estuviera algo asustado ,por eso no se espero que James comenzará a reírse a carcajadas después de que el gritará , lo había reconocido ,uff por un momento pensó por la 1° expresión de James que lo iba mandar con la policía.

1° Despedida:

Esta situación era tan hilarante para James, después de haber reconocido a Michael extendió sus brazos, le dio el alcance,le explico que pensaba que era Americano , ambos se volvieron a reir , era extraño porque sintió mucha familiaridad , "es un tipo agradable" pensó James , después de algunos comentarios y burlas sobre el rodaje de Band Of Brother ,hablaron sobre sus trabajos y propuestas, una cosa llevo a a la otra y entre risas se despidieron , es extraño como la vida te presenta oportunidades y personas tan brillantes en un intento de burla porque sabes que debes continuar con tu vida cotidiana, no hay mas conexión después de todo , pasaría algún tiempo que esa conexión llegaría a ellos : X-men First Class.


End file.
